


Movie Night

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Double Date, Genji's dragon is female, M/M, Movie Night, No Angst, Noodle Dragons, Post-Dragons (Overwatch), Post-Recall, pure fluff, western movie shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: Hanzo and Genji decided to surprise their boyfriends with a double date...of sitting on a large couch, pigging out with a bunch of junk food, and watching a bunch of movies for a whole night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingedloser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wingedloser).



> My submission for the Valentine's Day Exchange. I got Wingedloser. I hope I delivered!

The air was filled with the smell of candies and other sweets. The glow of the tv reflected off the walls and off of the four people slouching on the couch. Of these for people, only one of them was awake enough to watch the movie.

Lucio looked at the three sleeping bodies. Jesse had his legs across the couch, his left arm resting on top of the couch. On his person, Hanzo was resting his head on the cowboy's chest. Lying on Lucio, Genji snored quietly, having been the first one to fall asleep. A piece of popcorn was stuck to his lips. On McCree's lips, cookie crumbs were littered into his unkept facial hair. This double date turned into quite the munch fest.

A green dragon popped its head from under Jesse's serape. She and her siblings have been sleeping there because the hairy cowboy was so warm. She looked at Lucio and slithered to him. He smiled as she buried her snout into his fingers, clearly seeking affection from her master's boyfriend.

He kneaded his fingers on the top of her head as he looked back at the screen. They had been watching Jesse's classic western movies. He had no idea how Hanzo put up with them. The plots were as cheesy as the one-liners. The damsels in distress, the one-dimensional villains, the unrealistic amount of bullets being fired without showing the characters reload, it was all pretty lame. But, if those two were happy, who was he to judge?

Those two worked so well together out on the field. Jesse's reckless, yet effective style of getting close to the enemy to take them out worked well with Hanzo's sniper style of picking off enemies one by one before they even get to Jesse. They had such great synergy. Even out of battle. They acted as each other's support. The things they've been through. The stories they shared. The just...clicked. It was rather touching to see.

The dragon under his hand huffed and crawled higher to his chest and curled around herself. She looked at him, as if daring him to move her. Of course, if he did attempt to move her, she'd bite him. Instead, he stroked her soft mane. She purred in content as she lowered her head for him to get a better angle.

Genji lifted his head and turned to Lucio, clearly not willing to be awake.

"Lucio? What is happening...?" He asked, sleep clinging to his voice.

"Head back to sleep, man. It's just a western."

Of course, the sound of his brother's voice woke up Hanzo. And his dragons.

"Lay back down, Genji. I was comfortable."

"No one cares, brother."

"Do not make me press my foot into your neck."

"You are not the one with metal feet. What are you going to--Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Cold! So cold! Why are your feet freezing?!"

"Hush, Genji. You will wake up Jesse."

The blue dragons looked at Genji and glared at him. The dragons hated it when people woke up Jesse. That meant he would move and they would no longer have their favorite place to nap available. Then they would get cranky. And no one wants to deal with cranky dragons.

"Guys, settle down. Go back to sleep," Lucio intervened.

Both brothers grunted and lowered their heads back to their original position, letting the noise of the western movie lull them back to sleep. Lucio watched the little green dragon's chest grow and shrink with her steady breathing and saw the two blue dragons bury themselves back into the bright red of Jesse's serape. He hung his head back and let the purring of Genji's dragon lull him to sleep as well.


End file.
